Big Brother
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Roxanne was his younger sister, even if the age difference was only ten minutes. It was his job to protect her. Fred II and Roxanne.


**AN: By request of my amazing friend, who should be writing me some Luna fic soon, hmm? Hurry with that idea. Hope you enjoy! Set when these wonderful twins are eight years old. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fred Weasley was sitting on the couch in his living room, flipping through a book, not paying much attention to the words, but enjoying the pictures, when his cousin Louis came flying towards him from outside, and tripped, sending himself flying onto Fred's lap.

"Louie?" Fred asked, blinking in surprise.

"Roxanne is hurt!" Louis announced, standing up and pulling Fred towards the front door. Fred's eyes went wide when he registered what Louis had said, and without even stopping to tell their mum and dad, he raced out the front door and down the road to the small playground that his cousins and sister had gone too, searching around for Roxanne.

When he finally found his sister, he was furious with what he saw.

Two older boys, who both looked to be around eleven years old, were standing over Roxanne, laughing and pointing at her.

As he approached, he could clearly hear what they were saying, and figured out that they were wizards as well.

"Look at the little Weasley! Doesn't even know if she's actually a witch yet! Hasn't ever done accidental magic, have you, Weasley?" one boy asked, kicking Roxanne harshly with his foot, while the other laughed loudly.

"Oi! You! Leave my sister alone!" Fred screamed, rushing forward and standing in front of Roxanne, narrowing his eyes at the much taller, and much stronger looking, boys. The longer Fred stared, the more familar the two started to become, and he realized they were Joseph and Aaron, the Goyle twins, and that they had been the same boys that had been caught bullying his younger cousin Lily a few weeks ago.

Both boys laughed, and Joseph reached out and shoved Fred backwards, causing him to almost stumble to the ground.

He managed to catch his footing and charged forward, shoving Joseph to the ground and landing on top of him, punching him once in the nose before Aaron grabbed him and pulled him off, throwing him towards Roxanne.

Fred landed on the ground with a thud and the air was knocked out of him.

He tried to sit up, but Aaron was already moving towards him, and delivered a sharp kick to his side before he had a chance to react.

Louis had ran off, hopefully for more help, a few moments ago, so the only people left on the playground were Fred, Roxanne, Joseph and Aaron.

"Listen here, Wealsey, you can't win. We're bigger then you, and stronger then you" Joseph growled, seemingly ignoring the blood that was dripping down his face from the punch Fred had delivered.

Aaron leaned down and punched Fred hard in the face, and Fred groaned as his vision blurred and Roxanne screamed his name.

"Roxy, go!" Fred yelled, bringing himself to his feet again.

He knew it was stupid to keep fighting. He was only eight years old, and these boys were both eleven, and obviously much stronger then he was. But Roxanne was his younger sister, even if the age difference was only ten minutes. It was his job to protect her.

Roxanne didn't move, and Fred looked towards her for a moment, only to see that she was clutching her ankle.

"What are you going to do now, Weasley?" Aaron said, smirking, before he took a step towards Roxanne, his foot raised to kick her again.

Fred didn't know what happened, but all it took was a second, and his vision returned to normal, and he charged forward, knocking Aaron and Joseph both to the ground. He managed to keep them both pinned to the dirt and kept punching, until they both threw him off and stood, helping each other up and stumbling down the street, muttering something about "crazy Weasley twins".

Fred crawled over to Roxanne, smiling at her.

"You're hurt, Freddy" Roxanne muttered, reaching out and wiping a hand over his face. When she pulled it backwards he could see blood on it, although he wasn't quite sure where it was coming from.

Fred stood slowly, and although he was a little unsteady on his feet, he pulled Roxanne up with him and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, and they both stumbled home.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I was coming back with help!" Louis yelled, as they stumbled in the door.<p>

George, Ron and Harry were standing directly behind him, so Fred figured he must have found them all playing Qudditch in the backyard and managed to get their attention somehow.

"Bloody hell, Freddy. What happened?" George asked, lifting Roxanne into his arms. Fred nearly fell over as he did so, so Harry quickly reacted, bending down and scopping his nephew up.

Normally, Fred would have protested to being lifted into his uncle's arms, but he was so tired that he honeslty didn't care.

"Freddy protected me, daddy!" Roxanne announced, as George set her down on the couch and muttered curses under his breath.

Harry placed Fred next to her and stood up, just as Hermione, Ginny and Angelina raced through the front door.

"What happened?" Angelina asked, glancing at George.

"We were just about to figure it out" Ron answered, as Hermione and Ginny both bent down to look over the injuries.

Fred opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a small groan as Ginny touched the cut on his head.

Ginny winced and muttered an apology.

"Joseph and Aaron Goyle showed up and they were picking on Roxanne and they wouldn't let her leave and I slipped past them and ran here and tried to get help, but before I could find an adult, Fred ran there and after that I didn't see what happened because I was trying to get your attention, are they okay?" Louis asked, trying to jump over Ginny's shoulder to see Fred.

"Louis, I know your mum and dad asked for you to stay here for a couple days, but if you don't calm down, I will send you back home" Angelina warned.

Louis closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"They were kicking me, dad. Fred knocked them both over and punched them a whole lot, but only after they knocked him down and kicked him hard in the side and hit him in the head. Even after that he stood up and helped me home" Roxanne explained, smiling a little.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, and Roxanne let out a small scream as her ankle made a noise and then she smiled.

"All better! Thank you, Aunt Hermione!" she yelled, hugging her aunt around the neck.

"Were you kicked as well, Roxy? We need to make sure you're not bleeding on the inside" Hermione said, lifting up Roxanne's shirt slightly.

All that was visible was a small bruise, and Hermione sighed.

"She should be alright, we'll just keep an eye on her, now, you, young man" she said, turning to Fred, who tried his hardest to smile innocently.

"I was just protecting my sister, Aunt Hermione. It's my job" Fred muttered, as Ginny muttered a few spells, waving her wand over him.

He started to feel better almost instantly.

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at his son and daughter.

"Alright, this time I'll let you two off with no punishment because you didn't start the fight. But Freddy, you have to remember that fighting is never the answer when it comes to these things, alright? Next time come and find me, and I'll take care of it" he said.

Fred nodded and stood slowly, hugging his father and taking his sister's hand, leading her upstairs. 

* * *

><p>Later that night, George entered his daughter's bedroom to check on her, only to find Fred curled in the bed next to his sister, both of them sleeping soundly.<p>

George smiled and shook his head, shutting the door and turning around, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Angelina there.

"He crawled in there, didn't he?" she asked, smiling.

George smiled proudly.

"I won't even have time to be protective when she starts dating, we have him to worry about" he said, laughing.

Angelina nodded, taking her husband's hand.

"Yes, our little protecter"


End file.
